Ravenclan
by Spottedstarshell
Summary: A group of cats and their adventures. No flames!WAY BETTER then it sounds. R&R! I don't own warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Ravenclan

The clans

RavenClan

Leader: Ravenstar-A completely black she-cat

Deputy: Buzzardcliff-A brown tom with red paws

Med. Cat: Cloverleaf-A tan tom with a distinctive clover leaf shape on back

Warriors:  
Falconstrike-A great hunter with a black pelt and brown splotches  
Owlwhisker-A gray tom  
Spottedice-A silver she-cat with white spots  
Talonclaw-A strong gray tom with claws as sharp as talons  
Crowheart- A dark gray tom  
Darkfur-A black tom with two white dashes on his chest  
Turkeyfeather-A brown-red tom  
Iceleaf-A beatiful lilac she-cat with white ears,paws,tail tip,and muzzle

Queens and kits:Moonheart-A silver-gray she-cat,queen  
Eaglekit-A gray tom  
Juniperkit-A red and white tortishell she-cat  
Leapkit-A brown tom  
Honeydew-A cream colored she-cat,queen  
Frogkit-A brown tom  
Frozenkit-A silver she-cat  
Canarykit-A golden she-cat  
Yarrowkit-A gray-cream she-cat

Elders:

Stormhawk-A faded gray-brown tom

Thrushclan

Leader: Thrushstar- A brown tom

Deputy: Hawkclaw- A dark gray tom

Med. Cat: Violetfur- A gray-cream she-cat

Warriors:

Pearpelt- A tan tom

Almondtail- A red tom

Screeowl- A brown tom

Flowerleaves- A tan she-cat

Honeysap--A golden she-cat

Dewfur- A silver she-cat

Pinefur- A silver tom

Owlwing- A dark gray tom

Limpburn- A brown tom

Goldface- A golden she-cat

Whiteyes-A white she-cat

Apprentices:

Blackpaw-A black tom

Featherpaw--A red and white tortishell she-cat

Queens and kits:

Sandfire- A tan she-cat

Amberkit- A golden she-cat

EagleClan

Leader: Eaglestar- A brown tom

Deputy: Tailstripes- A tan she-cat with brown tail stripes

Med. Cat: Aquafur- A white she-cat

Warriors:

Scarletclaw- A red she-cat

Wheatwhisker- A black tom

Summerwhisp- A golden she-cat

Autumnsun- A golden tom

Darkclaw- A black tom

Graycloud-A gray tom

Iceheart- A silver she-cat

Berryclaw- A red tom

Lightningstripe- A golden she-cat

Oakclaw- A brown tom

Apprentices:

Archpaw- A brown tom

Queens and kits:

Dappleheart-A tortishell she-cat

Rosekit- A red she-cat

Dapplekit- A tortishell tom

SwallowClan

Leader: Swallowstar-A blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: Blackeye-All white tom with black eye patch

Med. Cat: Goldenfeather- A golden she-cat

Warriors:

Rosepetal- A red and white tortishell she-cat

Sunheart- A golden tom

Seawave- A dark gray tom

Orangepelt- A red tom

MudpeltA muddy brown tom

Badgerstripe- A dark gray tabby tom

Skywing- A cream colored she-cat,

Ambereyes- A golden she-cat

Whiskerstripe- A gray-cream she-cat

Brownear-A brown tom

Redheart- A red tom

Whitestripe- A white she-cat

Longwhisker- A gray-cream tom

Graymolt- A dark gray tom

Moltedpelt--A brown tom

Tabbyfur--A brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Turtlepaw-A brown tom

Geckopaw-A lilac she-cat

Troutpaw-A tan tom

Queens and kits:

Canarysong- A golden she-cat

Twigkit-A brown and white tom

Cloudedkit- A white tom


	2. Chapter 2

**Proluge**

The black she-cat quickly padded over to the tan-gray tom.  
"Rowanstar-" The black she-cat began.  
"Shh,Ravenstar." Rowanstar said quietly.  
"But-" Ravenstar protested.  
"Shh,Ravenstar." Rowanstar said again.  
"I have a prophecy." Rowanstar said.  
"Beware the Talon,it gives you pain." Rowanstar said.  
"What?" Ravenstar asked.  
"Goodbye, Ravenstar." Rowanstar whispered.  
"Goodbye, Rowanstar." Ravenstar whispered.  
*****************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Ravenstar padded up to the Fresh-Kill pile and picked out a scrawny didn't feel like Clan's former leader had died remembered it with pain._ Ravenfeather ,her apprentice ,Icepaw ,Talonclaw ,and Rowanstar had been on a border patrol when a enormous badger lumbered toward them. Rowanstar leaped up and scratched its muzzle. The badger bellowed in pain and rage. It flung Rowanstar at a tree. There was a sickening crack. Ravenfeather and Icepaw ran to Rowanstar's side while Talonclaw drove the badger off. Then they dragged his body back to camp and explained the story._  
Ravenstar leaped up to The Highledge. Today there would be a large ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under The Highledge for a clan meeting." Ravenstar yowled.  
"Falconstrike ,Owlwhisker ,and Spottedice, are you satisfied that Crowpaw,Darkpaw,Turkeypaw,and Icepaw are ready to become warriors?" She asked.  
"I am." They said.  
Ravenstar dipped her head in agreement.  
"Crowpaw,Darkpaw,Turkeypaw,and Icepaw,come forward."  
Crowpaw,Darkpaw,Turkeypaw,and Icepaw walked up.  
"I,Ravenstar, leader of RavenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in ,Darkpaw,Turkeypaw,and Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"Ravenstar asked.  
"I do."They yowled.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior ,Darkpaw,Turkeypaw,and Icepaw,from this moment you will be known as Crowheart,Darkfur,Turkeyfeather,and Iceleaf. StarClan honours your courage and strength,and we welcome you as a full warrior of RavenClan."Ravenstar rested her muzzle on their turn,they gave her shoulder a respectful lick before going to join the other warriors.  
"Crowheart, Darkfur, Turkeyfeather, Iceleaf, Crowheart, Darkfur, Turkeyfeather, Iceleaf!" RavenClan cheered.  
That was when she caught and looked….ready.  
"For what?" Ravenstar wondered inwardly.  
Then it hit her. It was the look she once had many seasons before.  
*****************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

After the ceremony, Crowheart and Iceleaf padded up to Ravenstar's den

"Come in." Ravenstar mewed.

As they all sat down, the talking began.

"Iceleaf and I would like to become mates." Crowheart mewed strongly.

"Is that all right?" Iceleaf blurted out.

"Yes. I shall announce it to the clan." Ravenstar mewed

She leaped up to The High Branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join under The High Branch for a clan meeting.

"Iceleaf and Crowheart would like to become mates. They have my approval." She yowled.

Yowls of agreement racked the camp.


End file.
